Обсуждение:Вики Сообщества
Список вики Мне кажется, что в разделе "Яркие вики" было бы более уместным разместить вики на русском языке, а не на английском. Иначе какой смысл? Pavel Nedrigailov 02:37, 14 января 2008 (UTC) :А какие яркие? --exlex 04:45, 14 января 2008 (UTC) :: Ну вот, например, вчера случайно наткнулся на ru.wilderness. По-моему - очень интересная вики. Содержимое хорошее, фотографии, прочее. Pavel Nedrigailov 17:22, 14 января 2008 (UTC) : Масштаб пока не тот. Крупных вики на русском языке очень мало, активно развивающихся и того меньше. Медиа (Media) 08:08, 14 января 2008 (UTC) :: Просто не совсем понятно, какой смысл приводить ссылки на английские викии. Эти ссылки без проблем находятся на самой английской викии. А вот топа наших, русскоязычных, вики, нет. Думаю, это только помогло бы им, привлекло бы юзеров. Говорю по своему опыту - ткнёшься пару раз в пустые русские вики и больше экспериментировать не хочется - времени жалко. Pavel Nedrigailov 17:22, 14 января 2008 (UTC) :::Кстати, если достаточно участников будет, можно будет проводить работы месяца над какими-то вики и привлекать общее внимание.. и ещё, страница не защищена (т.е. шаблон через который она отображается), если есть желание, то вообще-то никто не мешает сформировать свой список ярких викий, пока не появятся критерии какие-то --exlex 23:43, 14 января 2008 (UTC) :::: Работа месяца - не очень хорошая идея. Викии чётко разделены по тематике, и кому интересна тема, как правило, и так участвуют в викии на эту тему, а в других случаях ничего не смогут и не будут писать, потому что им неинтересно. Не знаю, что бы я написал в викию о биологии или химии, и что биолог - в викию о компьютерной игре. Медиа (Wassily Steik) 07:54, 15 января 2008 (UTC) ::::: Мне кажется, тут под субботником понималось другое - например, викифицирование и тому подобное. Понятно, что статьи так не пишутся. ) Pavel Nedrigailov 10:37, 15 января 2008 (UTC) ::::::Именно так, где-то справки не хватает, где-то кто-то просто что-то недооформил малость :) справки не хватает или ещё чего.. прийти толпой и навести марафет, ну ещё кто-нибудь может и содержательность статей улучшит, почему бы и нет --exlex 23:44, 15 января 2008 (UTC) ::::::: Дружной толпой из трёх человек :) Медиа (Wassily Steik) 11:33, 16 января 2008 (UTC) :::::::: Ничего. Повесить новость на главную, может, кто четвёртый найдётся. Только я бы это не в субботу проводил, а в пятницу, например. Инет у меня только на работе, дома - GPRS. :( И ещё подумалось - у активных вики своя толпа архаровцев есть, а дохлые надо ли палочкой ковырять? Pavel Nedrigailov 15:35, 16 января 2008 (UTC) ::::::::: Такие кампании лучше проводить не в субботу и не в пятницу, а неделю или две как минимум. Медиа (Wassily Steik) 19:18, 16 января 2008 (UTC) Можно сделать список викий, в которых 100 статей и больше. Те, в которых больше 200, 500 и 1000, отмечаются тремя разными звёздочками, как на игровом портале. Медиа (Wassily Steik) 07:59, 15 января 2008 (UTC) :+1. Или сделать 2 способа сортировки: по количеству статей и по дате последнего изменения. Или комбинированно. Тут, в общем, возможны варианты. Pavel Nedrigailov 10:37, 15 января 2008 (UTC) ::Точно, это hubs в en, а как это слово лучше по-русски представить? и кажется можно поменять эту ссылку внизу каждой страницы для выбравших русский интерфейс ☺ --exlex 23:44, 15 января 2008 (UTC) :::hub можно перевести как "центр внимания", "центр интереса", "эпицентр деятельности", "сердце", "основа". Словом, Мультитран. Статистика классная, а она руками собрана или автоматом? Pavel Nedrigailov 09:20, 16 января 2008 (UTC) ::: Не надо изобретать велосипед. Hub - это портал. По крайней мере, так такие страницы называются в Википедии. Медиа (Wassily Steik) 10:57, 16 января 2008 (UTC) Статистика Here are some statistics on the number of articles in the top Russian wikis. Angela (talk) 04:56, 16 января 2008 (UTC) : Thank you, we'll make use of this info. Медиа (Wassily Steik) 11:21, 16 января 2008 (UTC) Обсуждение списка ярких викий * ru.science.wikia.com - почти всё скопировано из Википедии, проект неактивен. Исключаем. * ru.math.wikia.com - исключаем по той же причине * ru.history.wikia.com - то же * chronology.wikia.com - все авторы принципиально покинули Викию и перешли на свой сервер. Исключаем. * anticopyright.wikia.com - то же * transhumanism.wikia.com - то же Есть неактивные вики, содержащие контент (например, ru.google.wikia.com - спам был не удалён с ноября), их всё же есть смысл включать. Медиа (Wassily Steik) 11:21, 16 января 2008 (UTC) :Кстати, мы скоро тоже на свой хостинг будем вики вознать. Есть ли логичный способ зеркалить базы данных? Или что ещё тут можно сделать? Pavel Nedrigailov 12:00, 16 января 2008 (UTC) :: Так ли нужно это делать? Какие плюсы? Медиа (Wassily Steik) 12:17, 16 января 2008 (UTC) :::Ну что бы викию не забрасывать. Через неё тоже может народ приходить. А основная вики будет, скорее всего, на своём сервере. Так оно ближе к телу как-то. Скажем так, проблема перестанет быть таковой, если обнаружится способ заливать дампы на викию. Или что-то в этом роде. Тогда можно будет поддерживать проект на викии в актуальном состоянии. Pavel Nedrigailov 15:16, 16 января 2008 (UTC) :::: Я имею в виду, зачем делать основную вики на своём сервере? Это неудобно. Нужно самостоятельно следить за обновлением программного обеспечения вики, платить за подключение сервера к сети и т.п. Кроме того, когда вики на Викия, любой зарегистрированный пользователь автоматически оказывается зарегистрированным на этой вики, а необходимость регистрироваться на внешнем ресурсе, как бы это не было просто, отпугнёт многих потенциальных редакторов (по крайней мере, я трижды подумаю, тратить ли мне моё время, особенно учитывая, что нужно в целях безопасности периодически менять пароли везде, где зарегистрирован). Во-вторых, делать зеркала, да ещё не викию как основной сайт - вообще неоправдано. Когда один пользователь правит на одном сервере, а другой ту же статью на другом, то совместить их оказывается невозможно. К этому добавляется непонятная ситуация с авторскими правами, как что копировать. В общем, я бы не советовал использовать такой вариант. Медиа (Wassily Steik) 19:14, 16 января 2008 (UTC) :Собственно по викам: :*Математика — там не всё из Википедии, а всё что участник будучи участников там перенёс в викию.. вообще можно сделать работой месяца по причёсыванию :*Writers — персональная вики по раскрутке некоего Пограбного-Александорова, там все служебные страницы находятся в основном пространстве имён, так что число реальных статей там гораздо меньше (имхо сильно смахивает на персональный сайт) :И ещё насчёт переноса куда-то ещё и потом синхронизация с базой на Викии, то это не разрешается правилами викии (en:Wikia is not или ЧНЯВ если хотите ☺), где ясно говорится, что Викия не площадка по раскрутке сторонних сайтов.. т.е. исходя из этого в связи с переездом w:c:chronology и w:c:anitcopyright вообще по хорошему должны быть закрыты и в архив пущены или по крайней мере убраны все ссылки на сторонний ресурс, тем более те которые в сайт-нотис запихали --exlex